Falling Down
by monkkeyslut
Summary: Crazy assassins and Rogues are easy. Sick little girls? Not so much. Wally/Roy Lian.


So this is my first fic with Lian, and I hope I did okay...

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

><p>Roy watches as his daughter smears chocolate ice cream along her mouth and Wally is still talking, so he's only half listening as he wipes at the smear, "Oh yeah?"<p>

"Yeah, Dinah was kinda mad, but I talked to her."

"That sucks," Roy comments, dropping the napkins back onto the table. Lian smears her ice cream again.

Wally nods, tongue darting out of lick his ice cream. "Sure does."

The three sit in silence for the next few minutes, both boys watching Roy's daughter. People walk by every now and then, glancing at Roy or Wally.

Sighing, Wally checks his phone. "If we want to rent a movie we'll have to get going."

"Why?" Roy asks, sweeping his finger along Lian's cone, getting the rapidly melting chocolate on his finger. He sucks it off. "You can be there in a flash. Literally."

The other redhead gives Roy a look then shakes his head. "I'm not picking a movie because the last time I picked something, Lian hated it. And _no_ you're not picking it either."

Roy slumps on the bench and Lian grins at him, chocolate staining her teeth. She goes to take another lick of her cone, but begins coughing.

Her father's hand immediately shoot out, pulling her against him, and the ice cream cone is dropped onto the ground. She coughs harder, chest heaving with each intake of breath.

"Whoa, c'mon kiddo," Wally murmurs, hand rubbing her back, "you're okay."

After a few seconds, Lian inhales again, coughing done. Roy stares at the little girl's face, eyebrows drawn together. "Are you alright?" Roy asks quietly, leaning close. Lian nods, pressing her face against her father's chest. "Can we go home?"

Roy glances up at Wally, who nods. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"That was weird, right?" Roy asks Wally. The speedster rubs his head with a towel, drying it. "I dunno," he answers, pulling on a white t-shirt. "Do kids cough a lot?"<p>

Roy shrugs, putting his arms behind his head. "I don't know."

Wally glances over at Roy, doing up his jeans. "I'm sure she's fine, Roy."

The older man exhales, turning on his side. A scowl takes the place of his worry. "Monitor duty?"

Wally's grin is sheepish, and he speeds over, dropping a kiss on Roy's lips. "Sorry."

Sighing, Roy rolls back over, scratching at his jaw. "S'okay. I'll see you later, right?" His blue eyes are bright, and there is a hint of a smile on his lips.

"It might be late," Wally tells him, eyeing the clock on the nightstand. Lian had gone to sleep a little over an hour ago and he was already fifteen minutes late for monitor duty. Roy shrugs again, hand reaching for the remote.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me, huh?"

* * *

><p>Wally's already back in his civvies by the time he unlocks Roy's apartment door. It's a little past four, and he's excepting everyone to be asleep, but that isn't the case.<p>

He hears the two of them before he sees it. The bathroom light is on, and Lian's coughs and gasps are enough to make Wally's stomach curl. His legs are moving before his mind comprehends what's happening, and he makes it to the bathroom by the time Lian starts puking again.

Roy's sitting against the tub, his hand brushing stray pieces of hair away from Lian's sweaty face. The little girl is pale, her hands clenched tightly around the toilet bowl. Wally almost gags, but he swallows it down and kneels next to Lian, fingers pulling her dark hair into a messy ponytail.

"You're such a girl," Roy tells him and smiles. The smile doesn't reach his eyes though, and Lian pukes again.

"When did she start puking?" Wally asks his boyfriend, green meeting blue over Lian's head. Roy rubs his jaw, something he'd begun doing a lot lately, and sighs. "I dunno. Around three I think? I heard her puke in her sleep. When I got in there she was covered in the stuff."

Wally had noticed the dried patches of…something on Lian's pajamas but decided not to mention it. Lian is sobbing now. "Has she been puking this entire time?"

"No," Roy answers, hands kneading Lian's back. "It was on and off. I think she's done though. There probably isn't much left in her, anyway." Leaning forward, Roy whispers, "Lian, baby, are you done now?"

The little girl hiccups and lifts her head, eyes watery. She nods.

Twenty minutes later, after Lian is showered and put into new pajamas, the three of them squish into Roy's bed and try to sleep.

* * *

><p>Roy is on the phone with Dinah while Wally looms over Lian. She glares up at him, thermometer in her mouth. Sweat beads along her hairline, and the glare isn't one hundred percent, because her eyelids keep drooping and her mouth keeps opening, so Wally has to close it gently.<p>

In the kitchen, Roy's voice gets louder and rougher, and Lian glances over, eyebrows drawn together. She opens her mouth to speak, but one look from Wally silences her.

A few minutes later, the thermometer beeps, and Wally pulls it from her mouth. The digital letters read 102, and Wally knows that that isn't good.

He can feel Roy behind him, and he can practically smell the fear coming off the archer.

* * *

><p>The doctor's office is crowded. Wally shakes his leg, eyes roaming over the room again and again and again, just for something to do. His left hand is enclosed around Lian's right, clammy one. Roy holds her close, murmuring for her to stay awake just a little bit longer.<p>

When the nurse finally calls for Lian, both men jump up. The nurse is a pretty blonde thing, short and petite. She looks both boys over once, smirks, and nods her head for them to follow her, muttering something about "all the good ones."

Waiting for the doctor takes even longer, and Wally suspects they just tell patients that the doctor wants to see them just so they don't get complaints for the long fricken wait. But when the doctor finally comes in, Wally is anxious.

"Gentlemen," the man says as he walks into the room, shutting the door behind him. "How are you today?"

"Awesome," Roy tells him dryly, eyes narrowed. When the doctor merely smiles at him, Roy's glare falters. The doctor leans forward, eyeing Lian. "Why hello there," he grins at her, eyes bright. "You don't look very well, dear."

Lian glances up at Wally, eyebrows drawn together. Finally, she looks back to the doctor. She shakes her head.

Pursing his lips, the doctor asks Roy if he can put Lian up on the table so he can check her out.

* * *

><p>"It's just the flu," Wally murmurs, fingers pressing against Roy's shoulders, lips following. "She's asleep now. She'll be fine. Just make sure she takes her medicine."<p>

Roy doesn't say anything, and his muscles don't relax. Wally's hands ghost down Roy's back, wrapping around his waist. "She's _fine,"_ he repeats; breath puffing against his boyfriend's ear.

It takes a few minutes, but Roy relaxes, exhaling loudly. "She's fine," he says under his breath. Turning his head slightly, Roy smiles hesitantly. "I was scared for a second."

"I know," Wally nods, pulling Roy back against the bed, lips grazing his jaw. "So was I. But she's going to be alright."

Roy nods now, hands pressing Wally closer. "Good. Maybe now you can help me with something?" He's smirking now, lips inches away from Wally's. The speedster shivers, eyes bright in the darkness of the room. "Anything you want," he whispers. Their lips are touching now, just slightly.

"…you did say you'd make it up to me, y'know, leaving the other night."

"Oh did I?" Wally teases.

Roy nods, grin on his face. "You did."

"Well—" Wally's cut off by a voice. "Daddy?"

Time seems to freeze for a second, before Wally's halfway across the room and Roy is sitting up, pulling his shirt down. "Lian? Are you alright?"

The little girl wanders into the room. She pays no attention to Wally in the corner of the room, eyeing a dust bunny. "Can I stay in here please?"

Roy nods, and Wally smiles slightly. Lian crawls onto the bed, lying down next to her father. Wally speeds back over and pulls Lian and Roy close. "Goodnight," he murmurs.


End file.
